


With Darkness Comes Light

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_tradeoff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is blind.  Harry takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Darkness Comes Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibiscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus/gifts).



**Title: **With Darkness Comes Light

**Author**: Sev1970

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Draco is blind.  Harry takes care of him.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Written**: October 25, 2004

**Words**: 3400  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything....but sure do wish I did. JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Bros. owns everything. I am simply having a delightful time using these wonderful characters for my own purposes.

**A/N I**: Oh. My. Goodness!  This fic is truly cringe-worthy!  Not that it is badly written, although, it isn't that great, but the fluff!  Oh my!  Well, I am going to archive this, as much as I'd like to not do so.  I guess it is a testament to how much I have improved.  I think this just might be the worst fic I have ever written!

**A/N II**: This fic was written for __hibiscus for the hp_tradeoff Christmas Challenge on LJ

~*~

Harry froze as he watched someone familiar enter the room.

  
Flashback__

&lt;i&gt;"...I'm sure you don't want to be here anymore than I do, Potter, but we cannot leave until we have talked, so let's get this over with now. I do not like you; we both know that, and you do not like me; we also both know that. I do not want to be your friend, but I did think we could perhaps be civil towards each other now that I am working with and not against you, but, if that is not going to happen, then so be it. I don't need anybody, Potter; I can take care of myself."&lt;/i&gt;

End of flashback

  
Harry swallowed as he turned towards Hermione, not quite believing what he was seeing.  "He's blind."  Harry shivered as he watched the vacant silver eyes wander aimlessly around the room.

"Go talk to him, Harry. Forget about the past; he needs to know you'll be here for him now."

Harry slowly walked towards Malfoy.  He didn't think he could do this. Draco and he had been forced to talk when Harry returned to Grimmauld Place, and after a couple of heated hours, where both hexes and barbs were thrown back and forth, the two had finally found common ground and decided to call a tentative truce.  That had been two weeks ago. Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since and had not thought about the Slytherin once.

Turning back to Hermione, Harry received an encouraging smile.  He continued towards Draco.  Hermione understood how much he truly did care for Malfoy, even if he would never admit it to anyone other than her, and Harry appreciated her more than she could ever know, especially now. Even with her presence, however, Harry felt alone and wished that Remus were still here.  

He had been the only one who had been able to get through to Harry since his Sirius died, and now Harry needed him more than ever. He had hated Draco Malfoy for so long, but he didn't want to hate him anymore.

Harry really did want to be friends with Draco, but he had stomped on the other's attempts to better their relations, and while they had come to some agreement, it had not been much of one. With Remus gone, Harry was on his own, and felt lost.

The Order meeting had ended an hour earlier and Grimmauld Place was now empty except for Harry, Hermione, Draco and Snape, the latter two having just arrived. Snape seemed to know Harry needed to talk to Draco and nodded his assent when Harry looked at him. When he was standing only inches away from the lost looking Slytherin, Harry wasn't sure what to do or say. "Malfoy?"

Harry watched as the once very smug and sure-of-himself wizard broke down in front of him, and immediately encircled the boy with his arms, hesitantly at first. "I'm here, Draco, and I'll help you." He didn't know if the boy would want his help, and wasn't entirely sure if he could help him, but he would do whatever it took. Now Harry regretted his attitude towards the boy the last time they talked. He knew that Draco had put far more effort into improving their relationship than he had.

Harry turned towards his Potions professor. "Professor, I'll help with anything, please just ask."

"Thank you, Potter. Do you think you could use that Invisibility Cloak of yours and come stay with him tonight? I have been called away, but will not leave Draco alone."

"I'll be there, Professor." Harry then took Draco's hands in his and squeezed them. "I'll be there, Draco." Draco did not say anything but looked to where he thought Harry must be and gave a slight nod, and then allowed himself to be led away by Snape.

Harry then looked helplessly at Hermione and shook his head. "What happened to him? I saw you looking at Snape; you know, don't you?"

Hermione sat down and waited for Harry to do the same. "It was Bellatrix, Harry. She must have known Draco was not going to get the Dark Mark. Someone sent Professor Snape an owl saying that Bellatrix and another Death Eater put Malfoy through hours of curses, leaving him blind, and almost completely without magic, and then Malfoy was found at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It happened the night you were brought here."

Harry stood up and began pacing as he looked imploringly at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew Draco and I had talked."

"I wanted to, I really did, Harry, but Professor Snape asked me not to. He knew we were still upset about Ron and didn't want to tell you about Draco until you could handle it."

Harry picked up a book that had been lying on the table, threw it across the room, and looked at Hermione with hurt and fury. "Until I could handle it? Oh yes, of course. My best friend decides Voldemort can offer him more than anyone else can, and betrays us all. But, of course, Hermione, that was two weeks ago and I am all better now." Harry was now standing only inches away from Hermione. "How in the hell am I supposed to ever be able to handle either of these things, huh? Tell me, because I'd really like to know." Not allowing Hermione the chance to reply, Harry stormed out of the room.

True to his word, Harry did go stay with Draco that night, and every night after. He lay there night after night holding the shaking Slytherin in his arms as tears of frustration and sadness poured from both of them. Harry would tell Draco Muggle stories he had read in some of Dudley's books, and even made up some of his own to try and make Draco smile. Mostly he listened ... to nothing ... to Draco crying ... to Draco dreaming, and to the endless nightmares of Death Eaters cursing him. Harry could do nothing but rock the shaking body and try to comfort him as best he could.

Hermione made Harry take breaks every two hours, and forced him to eat and sleep, but other than those times, Harry found himself with Draco. It never occurred to him this might appear odd to others; it felt right. Knowing that this formerly egotistical git had decided to not go along with his family's wishes, and that he had taken a risk in not doing so, intrigued Harry. He, being the boy who had lived, had always been expected to defeat Voldemort and to save the Wizarding world, and while he had never liked nor asked for that burden, he had and would continue doing what was asked of him. It was the right thing to do, but he often wondered how it would be to go against the wishes of everyone and just leave. Draco had decided to go against what had been expected of him, and Harry envied the strength that going against everything he had been taught must have taken Draco.

Magic no longer worked on Draco, therefore the severely injured boy could only be treated the Muggle way. To the outward eye, he looked perfectly healthy except for his eyes, which held no life. He could not speak, but Snape surmised that with time, his throat would heal and he would be able to, once again. The curses that now invaded his body, however, were slowly eating away at the Slytherin, and would eventually be the death of the boy.

A week after Draco returned, Harry was becoming more and more frustrated. Draco wasn't getting any better, and Harry knew there had to be something he could do. He couldn't sit by and watch the other boy slowly give up.

He walked down to the kitchen to get him something to eat and met a houseful of people shouting Happy Birthday. Any other year, this would have thrilled Harry, who had not grown up with a loving family who celebrated his birthday, but today there was nothing to celebrate. However, he smiled and tried to act happy as he opened his gifts and ate cake. He smiled, nodded, hugged, and waved goodbye: all a complete act. He was screaming at them to let him go back to Draco. The boy was all alone, didn't they understand?

After everyone had gone, finally, Harry was going back to Draco's room when an owl flew in through the window and landed on his shoulder. Taking the note, he opened it to see what was written.

  
_Harry -_

You have to believe me, mate, I never wanted to join Voldemort; he made me. I don't have long ... they'll be coming after me, and no doubt they will find me. I had to tell you, Malfoy's curses can be reversed, but only I can perform the counter curses. Erm ... it was me who put the curses on him to begin with ... I'm really sorry, Harry. I had to do it.

I only have maybe two hours at the most and maybe not even that much time, but you have to let me help Malfoy. I am going to die, I know that, and have accepted it, but I have to make this right with Malfoy, so I would have at least done one decent thing in my life. Reply immediately and let me know. Sorry to put you in such a spot, but this is the way it has to be.

Ron

  
Harry summoned another piece of parchment and wrote quickly.

  
_Yes, get here quick and I'll have my Invisibility Cloak ready. If Snape sees you, he'll not ask questions before killing you. _

  
Harry was terrified; this could all be a set up and Ron could be coming to get him, but he didn't care much; he had to take this chance. Draco had yet to speak, and all he did was stare straight ahead and cry. While he allowed Harry to comfort and stay with him, he would not allow anyone else to touch him except for Snape.  Harry couldn't stand seeing Draco so weak, and if Ron could help him, then Harry would allow him to.

After his Birthday party, Snape had told Harry he would be gone for the remainder of the day, and Hermione was reading in the small library located on the third floor. Harry ran upstairs, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, and then waited by the door until he saw Ron suddenly appear outside of the wards. Harry drew his wand, allowed Ron to pass through the wards, then met him outside where he covered the pale looking boy, and took him to where Draco lay sleeping.

Harry didn't speak until they reached Draco. "I trust you because I know you, Ron. But if you are lying to me, you won't have to wait until Voldemort or one of his minions kills you, Snape will do it for them."

After he had assured Harry he wasn't lying, Ron started chanting and walking around the sleeping Slytherin as Harry sat pensively wondering if he had made the right decision or not. Suddenly he heard a loud scream and rushed to Draco's side as he watched the body convulse. Looking at Ron angrily, Harry lost his temper. "Get out. Just get the hell out."

"Bu—"

"No, I said get out, NOW."

Ron practically screamed in Harry's face. **"This is part of it.  I promise I am not trying to hurt him. Now will you let me continue?"**

After half an hour, Ron finished and sat down beside the now shaking Harry. "He'll be okay, Harry, all the curses have been removed. He's sleeping, but will wake up in about six hours and everything should be as it was before." Before Harry could say another word, Ron disappeared.

"Professor Snape, I need you, now." Within five seconds, Harry heard the man coming through the door. "Is it Draco?"

Harry handed Snape the note Ron had sent him. "He left, but said Draco will be fine now. "Professor, Ron'll be killed."

Severus turned and ran his wand over the now motionless body. "It appears as though Mister Weasley was telling the truth. Stay here and do not leave. I will go find Mister Weasley and bring him back; he'll not be killed, Harry."

Ron was brought back to Grimmauld Place within the hour, and after Veritaserum had been administered, was questioned extensively about his actions and the goings on of the Dark Lord. Satisfied with the answers, Ron was given a sleeping draught and then sent to bed.

Harry was drifting off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he met silver ones, but unlike the fathomless depths of nothingness that had previously been there, now they were full of life once again.

"How do you feel, Draco?"

Draco crooked his finger to the Gryffindor, beckoning him closer, and when Harry was only inches from the others face, Draco reached up with both hands and pulled a stunned Harry into his embrace.

Harry lowered himself onto the edge of Draco's bed and squeezed the Slytherin tightly to him. They remained in that same position for a few minutes, and then Harry pulled back, summoned a glass of water, and handed it to Draco, who gladly accepted it and took a few sips.

"I feel okay. I don't know why you did what you did after how mean I have been to you, but thank you, Potter. No one has ever cared enough to help me, but you did. Why? Why would you even want to help me?"

Harry smiled and sat back as a small chuckle escaped him. "To be honest, Malfoy, if this had happened before Dumbledore and Snape made us talk, I don't know how I would have reacted, but I guess we just needed to talk."

Draco looked at Harry and furrowed his brows. "Erm ... when did we talk? The last time I saw you was before we left on the Hogwarts Express, and I was mad at you for getting my dad arrested. Yeah, it was all an act, but we sure as hell did not talk and resolve any differences."

Harry's smile faded. "You don't remember it, any of it then ... any of our talk?"

Draco shook his head, "Sorry. So, that is why you have been helping me? Because we talked?'

"Uhuh."

"Potter, I don't remember us talking, but I don't want to lose your friendship. I could hear you reading me stories and I could hear you talking to me. You made me feel so loved, and as much pain as I was in physically, you made it not hurt so much."

"I've been a right git, Malfoy. Yes, you and I talked, but it was you, not me, who was trying to be civil. I wouldn't let go of the past. But then I saw you and how helpless you appeared and realized how much you had risked in doing what you had. I'm sorry, Malfoy."

Draco sat up and looked at Harry seriously. "Me too, Potter, and I think we need to start again and forget about the past. I want to know the person who read me 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'Cinderella,' and most of all, I want to know the person that cared enough to give a damn about me."

It didn't take Draco long to regain his strength and, within a week, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were all the best of friends. Ron had been under Imperius, and had been cleared of any wrongdoing, although he would never forgive himself for what he had done to Draco. Hermione was happier than ever. Only weeks earlier she thought her world had ended when Ron had apparently gone over to Voldemort's side, but all was well, and Harry was finally happy again as well. The three accepted Draco into their little circle without hesitation, and made him feel welcome.

Harry still missed Sirius and always would, but in helping Draco, Harry had discovered something important: he could make a difference in someone else's life by being just him, not the boy who lived, not for defeating some Dark Lord someday, but for being just plain old Harry. He hadn't used any advanced Magic to heal Draco, in fact he had not healed the boy at all, physically, but he had been there for the boy and had talked and read to him. He had made a difference and that changed everything for him. He no longer resented his lot in life, but accepted it completely. Looking into Draco's eyes, he knew things could have turned out far differently for all four of them.

A week before term began, Draco and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table having tea and talking about what they wanted to do when they left Hogwarts. Draco told Harry he wanted to be an Auror, to break the family curse that seemed to be hanging over his head. He felt such remorse for all that his family had done and wanted to atone for all the wrongs. Harry thought this was a good idea and said he would help Draco in any way he could.

Harry stood up to leave, but Draco shook his head. "Oh no you don't, Harry. You made me tell you what I wanted to do, now it's your turn. Spill. What do you want to do?"

The Gryffindor opened his mouth a few times looking like a fish out of water, and then sighed as he sat back down. "I honestly don't know, Draco. Before this summer, I figured I had to be an Auror, not so much because I wanted to, but because I needed to avenge my parents' and Godfather's deaths, but now I don't feel that need anymore. After this summer, and after realizing what horrific childhoods you and me had, I really want nothing more than to be a husband and father ... the best one that I can be. I am happy that I could help you feel cared for and loved, Draco, and I am so glad Sirius and Remus made me feel so loved, but I think it is a parent's or guardian's obligation, whether they are your biological parents or not, and neither of us had that. I need to be able to give that which I never had." Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled weakly. "Yeah, sounds a bit weird I know, but it's how I feel."

Draco stared at Harry for a few seconds before finding his voice. "Yeah, you and Hermione will be wonderful parents."

Harry looked up and frowned at Draco. "Hermione will be a terrific parent, that I have no doubt about, Draco, but I don't love Hermione, not in that way. In fact, I think she and Ron are finally together." Paling, Harry stood. "Draco, I'm gay."

Draco continued looking into Harry's mesmerizing eyes. "Me too, Harry. Um are you seeing anyone?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah ... I am seeing someone, Draco...I think for the first time in my life, I am truly seeing someone...and Merlin I don't want to ever stop." Harry reached out his hands and grasped Draco's in his. "I don't know what will happen to us in the future, but all I know is that right now I need you in my life in a more serious and emotional way ... but only if you also want that as well."

Draco said nothing. Instead he stood up and walked around to Harry and pulled Harry to him, then engaged the Gryffindor in a soft kiss, which soon turned much more heated. Draco was leaning down to meet Harry, but then he stood up straight and brought Harry with him and wrapped the other's legs around him. Breaking their kiss, Draco stared into Harry's eyes. "I love you, Harry. You gave a damn about and cared for me when I seemed to be nothing more than a helpless child.   Yeah, we're both young and the war is still going on, so who knows what will happen, but Merlin, I love you, Harry."

~*~ finis ~*~


End file.
